


A Man Of Many Names, Knows One Desire

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, Oral Sex, Reconciliation Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Trans crypto, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Set directly after the recent Crypto and Wattson lore piece on the Apex Legends Twitter page.They have finally reconciled, but Tae Joon can't stand by and watch Natalie leave again.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	A Man Of Many Names, Knows One Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after this Twitter lore piece if you haven't listened to it yet; https://twitter.com/PlayApex/status/1344757723749961729?s=20
> 
> Crypto's bits and bobs are referred to as dick, cock, folds etc.

"Thank you for having this talk with me, Cryp-...Erm, Tae Joon," Natalie said, as she rose from her seat. "And don't worry. I'll keep your secret. I'm glad you told me."   
Tae Joon toyed with his hands inside his pockets, watching her as she made her way towards the door and was calling after her before he had the chance to stop himself.   
"Natalie! Don't...don't go yet. Please."   
The electrician stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him with a surprised look on her face.   
"Oh? Was there something else?"   
His eyes fell to the floor and he shuffled his feet uncomfortably under her gaze.   
"I…don't know if I can let you go again."   
"What...what is that supposed to mean?" she asked, firmly planting her feet on the floor. "I have my nodes. I won't let you hurt me."  
"Wh-what? No! That's not what I…"   
His hands fell into fists at his side. He felt like he only had one chance to make things right with Natalie and he was already screwing it up. He let out a frustrated growl under his breath and took a step towards her.   
"To hell with this."   
"Cryp-"   
She was cut off when he took hold of her arms and pulled her towards him, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. He half expected to be pushed away or to receive a strike across his cheek but once the initial surprise had worn off, Natalie leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer; the simple touch alone was enough to make him want to melt into a puddle at her feet. It almost killed him to pull away but they inevitably had to break apart to catch their breath. Tae Joon kept his arms firmly on her arms and looked down into her big, blue eyes. She didn't look like she wanted to hit him, or like she wanted to move away.   
"Natalie…"   
"What was that for?"   
The hacker shrugged bashfully.   
"I, um...just wanted to."   
"Oh," Natalie replied, with a small giggle. "Okay."   
Tae Joon swallowed deeply.  
"Would you...like to do it again?"   
She giggled again before looking away momentarily, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.   
"I...I think I'd like...more."   
He could feel his hands become sweaty against the fabric of her jacket. Had he heard her correctly?   
"What...what did you say?"   
Natalie's gaze fell to her shoes.  
"Nothing. It...was a silly idea. Forget I said anything."   
"I don't want to forget. Not you."  
"Neither do I."   
She took his hand and brought it up to rest against her cheek, holding him there.   
"I want to be with you. If you want that too."   
"I do," he said, nodding eagerly. "I do." 

Natalie pulled his face down to meet hers in a kiss, while they made their way further back into Tae Joon's room. She shucked her jacket off and Tae Joon did the same, while she pulled her hood down and shook out her blonde hair. Tae Joon stopped to admire her as she did so.   
"What?" she asked, following it with an almost-nervous laugh.   
"Nothing," he replied, trying to assure her. "It's just...I haven't really seen you with your hood down. I like your hair. It's pretty."   
"Oh...Merci," she said, shyly tucking a strand behind her ear.   
She took a step towards him and rested her hands against his chest, eyeing the metal plating around his neck curiously. She ran a finger along it, like she was inspecting it.   
"Did this...hurt?"   
"No. Well, I think it did a little. At the time. But not anymore. Or maybe I've just stopped noticing it."   
"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it. I think it looks interesting."   
He let out a small laugh at that.   
"Right."   
She began undoing the fastens of his vest, letting it fall away from him when she was done. Tae Joon followed her lead by tearing his under-shirt over his head and carelessly leaving it in the pile with his other discarded clothing.   
"I...suppose it's my turn now," Natalie said, idly toying with the zipper of her jumpsuit.   
"You don't have to," Tae Joon said, calmly. "It's okay. We can stop."  
She shook her head.   
"I never said I wanted to stop," she told him, wrapping her fingers around his wrist and bringing his hand to rest over her zipper. "I want you to."   
He nodded and pulled it down slowly, trying to mask the excited tremble in his fingers. He pulled it down as far as it would go, untill he could just about see the band of her underwear. Natalie removed her gloves and pulled her arms out of her sleeves, leaving them to settle around her waist. She continued by tugging her shirt over her head, with a precise grace Tae Joon's not sure he's ever seen before. She let it fall to the floor and looked up at him, noticing how his eyes were tracing the stems of the scarring that started on her cheek and ran down her neck and arm, stopping just under her elbow.  
"It, erm...spreads a bit further than I think most people expect," she began to explain, fidgeting with her fingers.   
"You're beautiful," he said earnestly, meeting her eyes. "So beautiful."   
She smiled at him, before tucking her fingers into the space between her jumpsuit and hips, shimming it down the rest of her body and kicking it away. Tae Joon's eyes coasted over her sports bra and light blue under-shorts. His hands moved deftly to undo his own belts and buttons until he was left almost bare in front of her, in just his briefs. 

He cupped either side of her face with his hands, kissing her while he walked them backwards towards his cramped, single bed. They fell backwards onto it and Natalie gasped quietly as he began to suck at her jawline while his hand moved under the band of bra, brushing his fingers over her skin. He began to think he did something wrong when she sat up abruptly but she offered him a reassuring, almost mischievous smile, when she pulled the offending garment over her head and freed her breasts to him. They readjusted their position to get more comfortable. Natalie lay back against the pillows while he hovered over her, dipping his head to kiss her neck, his thumbs roaming over her exposed skin and erect nipples. His fingers fell to toy with the waistband of her shorts and she unexpectedly lifted her hips off the mattress, allowing him to pull them away from her along with his own. He tossed them to the side and settled himself next to her.

Natalie kept her eyes on him as she spread her legs, throwing one over Tae Joon’s so the back of her thigh would rest against his. The gentle kiss of her skin against his own was almost too much to bear and somehow not enough at the same time. He moved his arm to rest around her shoulders, drawing their bodies closer in the confined space. The fingers of his spare hand fell to caress the inside of her thigh, making her sigh softly.   
“Natalie…”  
“Tae Joon…”  
His name - his real name. All this time he’d been called by so many different names, but none that felt like they were truly his. It had been so long since he heard his name spoken by anyone, but having it spill from Natalie’s lips made it sound that much sweeter.   
“Natalie,” he breathed. “I...Can I touch you?”  
She nodded.   
“Oui. May I..?”  
“I’ve gotten this far with you. You don’t have to ask.”

He lay his hand flat against her mound, applying some pressure before beginning to massage his palm over her. She gasped softly at the contact, the cool metal of his fingertips catching her off guard.   
“Oh! That’s a little cold.”  
“Sorry,” the hacker cringed, beginning to move his hand away until Natalie gripped his wrist and pulled it back towards herself. “Sometimes I forget that I…”  
“It’s alright. It was just a bit of a shock. Keep going.”   
He nodded and returned his attention to her. Natalie returned the favour by bringing her fingers down to trace over his folds. She gathered his wetness and followed the trail of his lips back up to his aroused cock, splitting her fingers to rub at either side of it. He bit down on his lip as his body twitched under her touch. He regained his composure enough to slowly begin working the tips of his fingers against her entrance and used her slick to stimulate her clit, applying more pressure as he rubbed in slow circles.   
“Oh, Tae Joon,” she whispered, her head falling against his shoulder as she let out a whimper of satisfaction.   
Tae Joon lowered his face towards her, prompting her to tilt her chin upwards enough to meet him in a breathy, open-mouth kiss. 

Natalie pushed herself onto her knees when they parted, situating herself to straddle one of Tae Joon’s thighs. She steadied herself by resting one hand against his shoulder, the weight forcing him back against the pillows, while her other hand moved towards his heat. He moved his free leg outwards, giving her easier access to him as she slipped her fingers inside him. He let out a shaky breath while her digits curled and brought his hands to grasp at the soft flesh of her backside. He dug his fingers in as she continued to massage his insides, the contact eliciting a swallow moan from Natalie and encouraging her to rock her hips against the firmness of his thigh. Tae Joon rose his fingers to his lips and used his spit to lubricate them before turning his attention to his engorged, aching-for-attention cock. Natalie was enchanting. He lay there and watched her while he jerked himself off; each touch being more erratic than the last. Her nails dug into his shoulder, desperately trying to keep her balance while she continued to finger and grind against him. He watched the way her breasts moved with each roll of her hips and the way her blonde hair fell into her face as she crumpled forward with the intensity of it all. Tae Joon could feel himself getting closer to the edge and brought his face to hers so he could capture her lips in a heated kiss. Natalie leaned her forehead against his when they broke apart, feeling the heat of his breath against her face as his pants for air became more shallow and desperate. His thighs clamped around her wrist and shook uncontrollably as he came onto her fingers; the call of her name barely intelligible over the broken sob that escaped his lips. 

He sat up after he’d come down from his high and encased Natalie in his arms, resting his sweat cladden forehead against her chest.   
“I want more of you,” he murmured, looking up at her with honest eyes.   
Natalie simply nodded, a blush spreading to her cheeks when she was tipped out of his lap and laid onto her back with Tae Joon on top of her. He placed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth before making his way down her body. He ran his hands appreciatively over her breasts and continued moving downwards, following the trail of her curves until he could position himself comfortably between her legs. He ran his thumb between her folds and couldn’t help but feel a little satisfied with himself; she was completely soaked. He looked up at her and caught her eye as a silent request for permission to go further.   
“Tae Joon...please. Go on.”  
He nodded; he didn’t need to be told twice. He ran a stripe with his tongue along her wetness before bringing his mouth fully against her heat. He sucked delicately on her clit, alternating between paying her direct attention and giving her light flicks with his tongue. Natalie covered her face with her hands and mewled into her palms, while she shifted her body around under his touch. Tae Joon moved his arms around her thighs to hold her in place as he buried his nose into her pubic hair and gave her everything he had. Natalie’s heel dug uncomfortably into his lower back and her fingers gripped his hair harshly, while she began to arch away from the bed but he couldn’t bring himself to care, wanting to apply all of his focus into pleasuring her.   
“Cryp-Hye-...Ah, Tae Joon,” she cried out, her fingers curling into the sheets as he lapped up her arousal, before her grip when slack and she collapsed back against the mattress. 

* * *

“Can I ask you a question?”  
Tae Joon looked up at Natalie through sleepy eyes. She was sitting with her knees pulled against her chest with the sheet pulled over herself, while he had been lazily tracing the pattern of her scar with the back of his knuckle for the last while.   
“Alright.”  
“What does all of this mean?” she asked, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on anything but him. “For...us?”  
Tae Joon swallowed harshly. He wanted to give her an honest answer but the truth was, he didn’t have one. He sat up next to her, their upper arms brushing against one another’s in the small, single bed.   
“I’m...I’m not sure.”  
“Oh.”  
He reached out and tilted her chin towards him, forcing her to look at him.   
“I care about you, Natalie. A lot. More than I probably should in my situation but I can’t help it.”  
“Tae-”  
“I would...spend every moment with you if I could. But I don’t want to drag you into my mess. It’s too dangerous.”  
“Don’t you think I should be allowed to make that choice?” she huffed. “Everyone thinks they know what’s best for me! The Syndicate...Dr Caustic...and now you. I thought after all of this...you trusted me.”  
“I do!”   
“Then let me make my own decisions,” she whispered, looking directly into his eyes. “I promised you I would keep your real name a secret. This... _we_...can just be another one.”  
Tae Joon sighed heavily but nodded.  
“Alright.”  
“Good.”

A few moments passed and they sat side-by-side in silence, the only sound around them being the quiet whirring of the computer fan nearby, until Tae Joon let out a quiet chuckle.  
“What’s so funny?” Natalie asked, quirking her eyebrow at her companion.   
“Nothing,” he replied, wiping his hand over the smile on his face. “I’m just...happy, I think.”  
Natalie giggled bashfully in response.   
“Me too.”   
“Good.”  
The pair looked at each other, which only made their tittering worse.   
“Shhh, keep it down,” Tae Joon warned half-heartedly, moving to gently cover her mouth with his hand. “Someone could hear.”  
Natalie replied with what sounded like a muffled apology but he couldn’t help but grin at her. He moved his hand to cup her cheek instead and kissed her deeply, pulling her back against the pillows with him, where they lay together for the rest of the night. 

To the Syndicate, he was Hyeon Kim and to his family he was Tae Joon Park. To the rest of the Outlands, he was Crypto but to Natalie, he was worth taking the risk, and to him, in this moment, that was the only thing that really mattered. 


End file.
